Shadow of Doubt
by winterfirestorm
Summary: Hermione goes to stay at the Burrow but Ron doubts himself, and Hermione’s feelings. He makes a huge mistake and Hermione sets him straight by speaking those words. Part III of the Ron and Hermione Saga.


**Part III of the Ron and Hermione Saga**

**Shadow Of Doubt**

**Chapter 1: **

Author - PreciousLittleMe

Rating - PG

Keywords - Ron/Hermione, Sixth Year Holidays, Fred/Angelina mention

Category – Angst/Romance

Disclaimer - They unfortunately don't belong to me, no matter how much I wish they did…

Summary – Hermione goes to stay at the Burrow but Ron doubts himself, and Hermione's feelings. He makes a huge mistake and Hermione sets him straight by speaking those words.

Author's Notes – I like this part better than the last one (which hardly even got read!). Kinda fluffy, but hopefully still in character. And, yes, I did have to get my little snipe about H/Hr in there :p

A Hermione walked through the front door of the Burrow her vision was blocked by a woman with red hair, who wrapped her in a huge hug, making it hard for Hermione to breathe.

"Hi, Mrs Weasley."

"Hello Hermione dear." Mrs. Weasley beamed at them both. Hermione wondered why she was so happy, but was grateful that the awkwardness she had expected wasn't there.

"Hi Hermione, Ron." Ginny said, coming down the stairs. She had long since forgiven them or their revenge in Harry and herself. She even thanked them for it.

"Come and sit down." Mrs. Weasley said, going over to the couch and sitting down. Hermione and Ron followed close behind. Ron sat next to her, but not too close. Hermione was glad, as it would've been strange being close to him when his mother was opposite them.

"I'm glad you fancied Ron over Harry. Harry's a lovely boy, but I could see that it was Ron that was partial to you."

"Mum!"

"What? It's the truth after all, and with people always saying there was something between you and Harry it's such a relief."

Hermione smiled. "I don't know where people got that idea from. Going out with him would be like going out with a brother."

Ron felt that he'd die of embarrassment. A strange noise emitted from the kitchen.

"That'd be dinner." Mrs. Weasley said, getting up, "Hermione, make yourself at home."

Ron hit his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"I can't believe she did that."

Hermione laughed. "Don't worry about it. I suppose my Dad was worse when he pulled you aside for that little chat."

"Not at all. He said that he thought I was 'a good man' and that he thinks we'll get along well. It was rather embarrassing actually."

"I'm sure every part of was true."

Ron's ears went slightly pink, but Ginny reappeared, making him feel less awkward.

"C'mon Hermione, I'll show you where you can unpack your things…unless you're busy down there." Ginny grinned.

"I'm coming."

Hermione squeezed Ron's hand and went upstairs.

"So Ron how does it feel to have your girlfriend in the house?" Fred asked, coming into Ron's bedroom with George.

"It's not like she hasn't been here before."

"Yeah, but still. Mum'd never let Angelina stay unless she was watching us every second."

Ron snorted. "Couldn't think why that'd be. She likes Angelina."

"She trusts _her_ alright, it's me she'd be watching."

""I don't know how you got Hermione to go out with you." George said, "I know she fancied you but never thought she'd actually go out with you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"You have to admit he has a point."

"Course I do. The smartest witch in the school going out with the stupidest."

"I'm not stupid!"

"True, you're just lazy."

"Don't you two have anything better to do than annoy me?"

"Not really." Fred said.

"But we'll leave you alone anyway."

Ron lay awake that night staring into darkness, thinking. He knew that Fred and George hadn't been serious, but it had given power to the niggling feeling inside him that told him he was never going to be good enough for Hermione. He couldn't stop himself from listing the things wrong with him. Poor, not smart, too lanky and awkward. Why did Hermione like him? She did deserve better.

The next morning Ron had made his decision. Hermione was already up, sitting on the couch.

"Hermione?" he asked nervously.

"Yes?" She was pretty even when she looked sleepy. Ron had to look away."

"Idon'tthinkweshouldgoout."

"What?"

"I don't think we should go out anymore. We're too different, you'd be better suited with someone smart and more well off than me." He took off without waiting for a reply, leaving Hermione in shock.

As what he had said sunk in Hermione raced up to Ginny's bedroom, not wanting any other Weasley's asking her what was wrong. As she closed the door behind her tears rushed to her eyes, threatening to spill over.

"What's happened?" Ginny asked immediately, going over to comfort her friend. Hermione shook her head. It was too soon for her to be able to talk about it. After a few deep breathes she finally looked at Ginny.

"Ron dumped me."

"What!? When? Why?"

"Just then." Hermione suppressed a sob that was threatening to escape. "He said we were too different and that I deserved someone better than him."

"I'm going to talk to him."

"No!" Hermione grabbed at Ginny's arm. "He'll think I sent you. I may be upset but I'm not pathetic."

"I won't tell him anything. I'll go as his sister, not your friend."

"I guess…"

"He'll see he's made the biggest mistake of his life." Ginny said, leaving for Ron's room.

"What have you done this time?" Ginny demanded, facing a miserable looking Ron.

"Nothing."

"What did she ever do to you?"

"Nothing! She just deserves someone better."

"I don't pretend to understand why, but she wants _you _Ron, not Harry, not Viktor Krum, _you_."

Ron made a non-committal grunt.

"Why did you do it all of a sudden?"

"I just realised that she could have someone better and that she shouldn't feel trapped with me."

"You have no idea of how she really feels do you? She's to shy to tell you. She didn't even want me to come in here but I knew you are too thick when it comes to girls to figure it out."

"Figure what out."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "It's not up to me to say it."

"You have to, she'll probably never talk to me again."

Ginny shook her head. He had less clue than she'd thought.

"She's never told anyone, but everyone can see it except for you. She doesn't just see you as a high school boyfriend who she's going to just move one from. If you don't do anything she probably will never talk to you again but will also never forget you."

Ron shifted uncomfortably.

"Go and talk to her."

Mrs. Weasley appeared at the door.

"Ginny, dear, are you coming with me to Diagon Alley? There are some things I need to buy."

"Yeah, sure."

"Hermione's still asleep. The trip yesterday must've worn her out. Ron, I'm sure you'll find something to do until she wakes up."

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"We'll be back soon." She said, leaving.

"Talk to her." Ginny said before following her mother.

Ron sat on his bed waiting for his Mum and Ginny to leave (using floo powder) and walked down to Ginny's room. He knew he'd have to talk to her eventually and he didn't want to do it with his whole family hanging around. He knocked and entered.

Hermione was sitting on Ginny's bed, her eyes glazed from unshed tears. She remained silent, not because she didn't want to talk to him but because she didn't know what to say.

"I know you probably don't want to see me, but do you mind if we talk?"

Hermione shook her head, not yet trusting her voice. Ron wished he knew where to start.

"I still like you Hermione, but I think you deserve someone better."

"You've said."

"I'm not smart, I'm not going anywhere special life, and I won't be able to give you all the presents you deserve."

"I don't want presents."

"That doesn't make up for the other stuff."

"I don't know what to say. I don't want to grovel if you don't want me back."

"I do want you! I just think that someone else will be able to give you a better life."

"I don't want money or presents or even someone with good grades! Bravery, loyalty and a sense of humour are more important. I want you Ron! I love you."

Hermione blushed as she realised what she'd said. She'd loved him from before they'd even gone out, but she had no intention of actually _telling_ him that.

"You what?"

Hermione hid her face in her hands, not wanting to look at him. Ron stood gaping. She loved him. She loved _him_. And he'd dumped her.

_I really am a bloody idiot_, Ron thought. He walked over to the bed and sat down, placing his hand on her arm.

"Would you ever take me back? If I asked you again I mean."

"What do you think?"

"Because…because I think I love you too."

Hermione raised her head from her arms. "Don't play with me."

"I'm not, I'm serious. So would you?"

"Are you asking?"

"Yeah."

"Of course I will."

A grin spread across Ron's face, which Hermione mirrored.

"If you ever do that again I'm going to have to kill you."

"Could you really do that?"

"After that? Definitely."

Hermione pushed him onto the bed. He went down without a fight. She leant over him, close enough that she could hear him breathe.

"I love you from your hair to your jokes to your horrible tendency to misjudge everything. Don't doubt how I feel or what I want or I'll just have to show you otherwise."

"How would you do that?"

"Like this."

Hermione leant down and kissed him hard.

"That's a lot of love." Ron said, grinning as she released him.

"Exactly, so don't doubt it again."

"I won't."


End file.
